


Where The Heart Is

by What_The_Fawkes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13952604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_The_Fawkes/pseuds/What_The_Fawkes
Summary: Hermione is back at school with her friends, finishing her final year. But what happens when an unexpected encounter turns into something more? Will Hermione find love, or will her romance crash and burn?





	1. Abrupt Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This story is canon up until the end of DH, then AU. The Original Plot of Harry Potter and all associated characters belong to JK Rowling. I make no money off of the writing of this works and simply do it because it's fun! This story is explicit and contains sexual scenes, as well as torture later in the storyline, hence the M rating. The story is still being written, so updates will come at random, Please comment and review!

Chapter 1 – Abrupt Encounters  
Hermione Granger walked through the corridor, sniffing quietly and sipping from her goblet of water. The witch was trying desperately to find her boyfriend. Ex-boyfriend. She would fix that, though. The witch was sure that is she apologized for being overly sensitive, everything could go back to normal.

“Ah!” The slapping sounds of flesh and the scent of damp sweat hung in the air. “Oh… Merlin!” Heavy, familiar grunts followed. The witch hesitated for only a fraction of a second, before turning the corner to face the fornicating couple. Hermione’s mouth dropped open in shock and the goblet fell from her fingers. Both Ron Weasley, and the girl his cock was buried inside, turned in surprise as the goblet skittered across the stone floor. A horrible incident of timing, the wizard turned just as he climaxed, ejaculating clumsily all over the girl’s backside and the floor. Hermione threw the pair a disgusted look before turning back the direction she had come from.

“Hermione, wait!” Ron called out. The Head Girl did not turn back, only quickened her pace, as Ron raced to catch her, his flaccid member flopping about and he tried to adjust his twisted robes. Ron’s trousers around his ankles caused him to stumble, just as the witch turned back to face him.

“You know what’s funny about this?” Hermione spit bitterly, trying to swallow her tears back. “I was actually coming to apologize to you! Fucking apologize! We truly are through, Ronald. Right now, I honestly don’t want to see you ever again!” The witch whirled about and fled, wiping away the tears that had begun to fall…

Two hours later, Hermione rushed up the stairs to the fifth floor, leaning over and trying to catch her breath. She hadn’t expected the night to proceed the way it had. Needing to get away, she ran as fast as her legs could carry her, not stopping until she reached the edge of the Black Lake. Even being Head Girl, Hermione knew she shouldn’t have been outside, alone, especially not after dark. Still, it seemed like the only place she could be completely alone. She walked along the shore for a while, only realizing how far she had gone when she looked up at the castle and saw no lights flickering. The witch snuck up through the grounds, only starting to run when she had made it back inside the castle walls. With no prefect duties as an excuse, she did not want to be caught wandering the corridors so late. As she rounded the corner to catch the next flight of stairs, Hermione bumped into a tall, dark, and unyielding object, letting out a huff as she landed on her backside,

“I’m sorry, I-“Hermione glanced up and froze as Lucius Malfoy stared down at her. Regardless of the fact that he had taken over Defense Against The Dark Arts, Hermione‘s stomach still twisted every time she laid eyes on him.

“Miss Granger, please refrain from barreling into people in the hallways. While a few years ago, you smashing your head open on the stone floor would be very pleasing, it is my job as your professor to ensure your safety. What are you doing out of bed at this hour?” Hermione gaped at him, practically shaking with anger. The nerve of him!

“Just because the ministry let you off with a slap on the wrist doesn’t mean I will answer to you, Malfoy,” she spat. “The fact that McGonagall even hired you here shames Hogwarts.” Hermione watched as the anger flared in his eyes and she knew she had hit a nerve.

“Why you disrespectful little chit...” Before she could react, he grabbed her by her hair, pulling her face upward to look at him. “How dare you speak to your elder, your better that way?” It took all of Hermione‘s self-control not to spit in his face, instead her voice became impassive.

“You’re hurting me... Sir.” He blinked down at her, surprised by her sudden submission. Lucius didn’t know what made him do it, but looking down into those wide brown eyes, he knew he needed to claim her. Hermione was taken completely by surprise as Lucius Malfoy’s lips crashed down on hers. The head girl couldn’t explain it, but as the wizard’s lips met hers, instinct overthrew rational thought. Her hands slid up and around his shoulders, gripping the neck of his robes and pulling him closer. Lucius let his hands follow the flow of her silk dress, cupping her bum. When Hermione let out a soft moan, he took advantage of the opening, pushing his tongue into her mouth. Her eyes remained closed as Hermione basked in the feelings of the moment. Lucius tasted like chamomile and honey, and she allowed him to explore her mouth fully. Only when his hand slid up, brushing her breasts gently, and she felt her nipples harden in response, only then did the reality of what was happening come crashing down on her. Suddenly, she wrenched herself from his grasp, breathing heavily, her eyes wild.

“You bastard!” she yelled angrily, wiping her mouth. It was like deja vu, Hermione’s anger took over, and she struck him as hard as she could. Later, it would seem funny to her that she had now hit both of the Malfoy men. “You disgust me, I hate you!” She spat, before spinning on her heels and rushing up to Gryffindor tower. Lucius let out a heavy sigh, leaning against the wall as she disappeared.

 

“Well, that went well.” a cold, smooth voice came from the shadows. Lucius Malfoy whipped around, only to come face to face with Severus Snape.

“Ah, Severus.”

“That was foolish, Lucius. For Merlin’s sake, there’s plenty of other witches who would throw themselves at you, but you go for Hermione fucking Granger? She hates the lot of us, you know.”

“She doesn’t hate you, my friend.” Snape rolled his eyes.

“Yes, I’m aware. The world thinks I’m some fucking war hero. How on earth do I explain I’m just a vindictive bastard with selfish motives?” Lucius grinned and the two walked off together, both ready for a drink.

 

Hermione arrived in her common room, dizzy, out of breath, and in a panic. She felt sick to her stomach that she let Lucius Malfoy put his hands on her. She felt cheap and dirty. The witch slowly climbed the stairs to her bedroom. That was the best thing about being Head Girl, having her own bedroom. Wrenching off the dress, and pulling off her heels, she fell into her bed, exhausted.

Hermione woke feeling her pelvic muscles spasming, her knickers soaked, and her head spinning. Never before had she come in her sleep. Despite everyone’s whispers and suspicions, Hermione wasn’t a total prude. She and Ron had been intimate, a few times, but it had never been intense, and she had always had to work to get herself off with him. It wasn’t simply the fact that she had an orgasm in her sleep that was bothering her, it was the person she was dreaming of as she came. His mercury eyes haunted her as her guilt and loathing kicked in, and she ran to the bathroom, dry heaving.

Hermione took her time getting dressed before heading to breakfast. It was Sunday, so she had no classes, but the witch was determined to find some way to keep her mind busy. Hermione took her usual seat, across from Harry and Ginny, Ron nowhere in sight, helping herself to some eggs and toast.

“Where is he?” She asked softly. Harry shrugged and shook his head. Truthfully, Hermione had no appetite. She mostly pushed the eggs around her plate, occasionally pecking at her toast. At one point, she glanced up at the head table, only to be greeted by piercing, silver eyes. The witch looked away quickly, trying not to blush. After that, the Head Girl quickly left the Great Hall, and headed outside for some much-needed air.

“Hey, Granger!” A voice called, and Hermione couldn’t help but be annoyed. Why was is that when she wanted to be left alone, suddenly everyone wanted to bother her?

“Yes, Draco?” She huffed as he caught up with her, barely hiding her irritation. The witch really had no reason to be cross with him. Draco Malfoy had been nothing but polite since his return to Hogwarts. His presence, at that moment, however, only served to remind her of the night before.

“So... That essay for Defense...” Draco began awkwardly. Hermione rolled her eyes.

“What about it?” She asked. He gave her that awkward grin she was beginning to like and she couldn’t help but smile. It was a strange feeling, but after all those years of bad blood, she was actually starting to feel like she and Draco could be friends.  
`   
“Will you work on it with me?” The wizard asked politely. Hermione gave another huff, “Please? You and I are the best students in the class. If we both swap ideas together, we’re sure to get top marks! Come on, Granger. Don’t make me beg.” She put her hands on her hips and gave him an expectant look, raising a brow. He sighed. “Alright! Pretty please, Hermione?” She threw her head back and laughed.

“Alright, alright. I’ll work on it with you.” She finally conceded. The grin she received made her chuckle again. “Library, seven o’clock. Don’t be late.” He gave her a wink and then headed back up to the castle. They did meet at the library, and the pair actually worked well together on their essay. Hermione was surprised to find that Draco had many of the same ideas about the subject.

For nearly three weeks, Hermione’s days passed quite the same. She avoided eye contact with her blonde professor, who ignored her anyway. She studied with the boys, Ron had apologized but things were still awkward and Hermione was still angry. She occasionally spent time with Ginny and met twice each week with Draco to work on their essay. Things seemed to be back to normal. Until the class got their graded essays back. Hermione sat motionless, staring blankly at her paper as Draco talked excitedly behind her.

“See, Granger? I told you us working together would get us top marks!” Hermione nodded, hiding her paper as she glanced at Draco’s perfect grade. She said nothing, but her blood began to boil. The pair essentially handed in the same paper, Draco had gotten an Outstanding, while Hermione was given an Acceptable. The witch left with her friends, but her anger quickly got the better of her.

“Guys, I forgot something, I’ll be right back.” Harry shrugged, but Ron turned.

“Want me to come with?” Hermione shook her head.

“That’s okay, Ron. You guys go ahead, I’ll catch up.” By the time she reached the classroom, it was empty, but Hermione was sure Lucius Malfoy was in his office. She quietly closed the classroom door behind her, and marched towards his office, determined to change her grade. She shoved the door open, yet he did not even bother to acknowledge her presence.

“What the bloody hell is this?” She shouted, tossing her paper on his desk.

“Language.” Lucius replied smoothly, still not looking up. “It appears to be your essay, Miss Granger.” His bored tone and careless attitude made her livid.

“Yes, it’s my bloody paper! Tell me how your son and I handed in the same paper, yet we were given different grades!” Lucius finally sneered up at her.

“That is twice now, you have cursed at me, Miss Granger. The next time you will be punished. Are you telling me this essay was plagiarized?”

“No!” Hermione looked stricken at the thought. “I just meant we worked on it together, it has the same concepts!”

“I see.” He blinked at her, seemingly unbothered. 

“So?” He looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

“So… What, Miss Granger?” Hermione’s jaw dropped.

“Are you kidding me? You’re not going to change my grade then?”

“I gave you the grade I feel you deserve, Miss Granger.” Hermione scoffed.

“This is absolute bullocks. It’s fucking favoritism and I’m going to-“ The witch was cut off mid-sentence as she was spun around and shoved face-first on top of his desk. Hermione struggled against him.

“Let go of me you piece of-“

“Now, now. We wouldn’t want to go for a fourth incident, would we, Miss Granger? Thirty strikes ought to help the message sink in, hmm?” He reached down and pulled her skirt up to her waist, bringing her robe with it. Hermione continued to fight and kick, until he eventually muttered a spell, binding her hands in place, and freeing his own. “You are going to count, Miss Granger. Each time you do not, I will add to our count. Do you understand?” Hermione shook her head in a panic as he pulled her knickers up between her cheeks.

“No, please don’t! I’m sorry! I-“ Hermione gasped in surprise when he struck her the first time. She felt humiliated. The witch continued to struggle, muttering curse words. Lucius sighed after a moment.

“You aren’t counting. We’ll begin again.” He struck her again, harder than the first time and Hermione let out a pained shutter. 

“Please, don’t! I said I’m sorry, just let me go!” The wizard simply chuckled, smacking her bum again, and Hermione twitched from the pain. “One.” She finally whispered, closing her eyes tightly. They continued that way until Hermione was sniffling and fighting back tears, and something else she couldn’t quite place. 

“Last one.” Lucius said softly, sounding unsure of whether he was speaking to her or himself. He struck her a final time, harder than before, and Hermione choked back a sob.

“Thirty.” She whispered, sniffling, but feeling surprisingly calm. He released the spell on her hands, but Hermione couldn’t move. She stiffened in anticipation as she felt his hand on her backside again. The last thing she wanted was more pain. The pain never came, however. Lucius stroked her burning skin and Hermione sighed, surprised at how good it felt, how alive and alert she was. After some time, Lucius pulled his hand away, and the Head Girl let out a whimper.

“Please...” The wizard turned to her in surprise. He leaned over, allowing his hand to graze her heated skin once more, and she moaned.

“What was that, Miss Granger?” He crooned softly, his lips brushing her ear.

“Please...” her voice was thick with emotion, her throat raw from crying, and Lucius leaned even closer, as though he was having trouble hearing her clearly.

“Please, What?” He hissed at her, as she continued to wriggle against him, this time for a whole different reason.

“Please, don’t stop touching me...” she begged. Hermione couldn’t see it, but a smirk spread across the wizard’s face. This time when his hand slid across her bum, her back arched at the touch and she let out a soft moan. Lucius could feel himself hardening and wondered how far she would let this go. When his hand slid lower, they both gasped, Hermione at the pleasure, Lucius at the fact that her knickers were soaked. Hermione heard his belt opening and froze.

“I’m going to fuck you now, little witch. Would you like that?” Hermione let out a small sob of need. He paused for a moment, waiting for her refusal.

“Yes, please, sir.” He tore her lacy knickers to shreds and positioned himself at her entrance. “Please, Lucius... Fuck me...” The wizard wasn’t sure if it was his name falling from her lips, or the dirty language, but the last of his self-control melted away. He thrust into her, burying himself to the hilt, and Hermione let out a loud cry of pleasure mixed with pain. Lucius pulled himself slowly out, before plunging deep into her tight heat once again.

“Oh, fuck...” Hermione moaned. When the wizard completely pulled away, the witch whimpered at the loss. She was quickly twisted around, hissing in pain as her red bum met the wood of his desk.

“Did you think I was going to stop, little witch?” He smirked at her, before leaning down to claim her mouth once again. This time there was no surprise and no fight. Hermione opened to him like a flower to the morning sun. Slowly, Lucius laid her back on the desk, pulling her legs until she was positioned at the edge. The wizard watched her eyes widen as he slowly pushed himself inside her once again. Suddenly, he needed to see her, all of her, and he pulled at her robes until they finally slid off. “Take that off.” He hissed, and Hermione ripped her shirt apart, not bothering with the buttons now littering the floor. Her bra followed shortly, and Lucius Malfoy’s mouth fell open as he took in the sight of her glorious body, skirt hiked up, knee socks on. She looked like a perfect little nymph. The wizard continued pushing in and out of her at a maddeningly slow pace, and soon Hermione was writhing on his desk.

“Please, faster, sir . Please, I’m so close...” He picked up the pace, feeling his climax approaching as well. He reached down between them, stroking her clit repeatedly until finally...

“Oh Gods! I-I....” Her eyes slid closed and her body arched as waves of pleasure rolled through her. “Lucius!” She called out his name as she orgasmed, that combined with the tightening around him, pushed Lucius over the edge. He came with a heavy groan, pulsing inside her.

“Fucking hell...” he whispered when he was able to catch his breath. Lucius glanced up at the witch and she had an odd look on her face, sort of like she couldn’t decide how she felt at the moment. The wizard quickly righted his clothing and Hermione followed suit, repairing her shirt and quickly dressing.

“I should go.” She whispered, not meeting his eyes. She scooped up her bag, grabbed her paper, and turned to leave, but his smooth voice stopped her.

“Leave the essay, Miss Granger.” The witch turned to him, her eyes widening in shock and embarrassment.

“I didn’t do it so that you’d-“ Lucius held up a hand to silence her.

“I’m aware of that, Miss Granger. Still, if you would like me to take a second look...” Hermione shoved the paper at him, looking extremely offended, before stomping out of his office.


	2. Trysting with Teacher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks to my beta readers! Nessa, Jas, Carrissa, and Kat, have been absolutely amazing in helping me work things out and spot my errors.
> 
> Thank you to those who left kudos and comments! This chapter is also relatively short but chapter three will be longer and will be coming soon. Chapter four has just been started. Since I am a mom, work, and go to school, it may be quite some time before that update! Please comment and review!

Chapter 2 – Trysting with Teacher

Three days later, Hermione was still replaying the scene with Lucius in her head. In class, the professor acted the same as always. It was their first DADA lesson since the incident, he had silently placed the paper on her desk, her score matching Draco’s. While it pleased her to finally have the grade she deserved, it angered her that sex is what had really earned it. Still, despite her anger, the Head Girl sat there the whole lesson, undressing the wizard with her eyes. She still took notes, of course, but Hermione’s mind was entirely elsewhere.

            “So, what do you think, Mione?” Harry asked, turning to her.

            “Hmmm?” The witch mumbled, absentmindedly. Her friends gave her an odd look before Harry and explained.

            “We were just saying we should picnic down by Hagrid‘s for lunch. Luna and Ginny suggested it and Ron and I agreed.” Hermione nodded.

            “Sounds fine. Umm... May I bring Draco along?” Ron immediately scoffed and turned back to his notes. Harry rolled his eyes at his friend.

            “I don’t think we’ll ever really get along with him, Mione-“

            “Yeah, cause he’s a git.” Ron interrupted, causing Hermione to huff.

            “But he is your friend, so I suppose that’s fine. I will try to be nice, for you.” Harry replied.

            “I won’t be nice,” Ron added, “but I suppose I’ll tolerate him.” Hermione smiled at her friends and the trio returned to scribbling. The witch tore a small piece of parchment and scribbled a note, passing it to the blonde wizard behind her.

_Picnic lunch with me?_

            Draco glanced up and she smiled politely before he scribbled back.

_Friends going?_

            Hermione rolled her eyes before writing back.

_Yes, but you are one of my friends. Tell me you’ll come._

            He looked up at her and she gave him a sad, begging look. Draco rolled his eyes before nodding and writing something. He passed the note back to Hermione, but before she could finish opening, it was snatched up from her hand.

            “Tut, tut, Miss Granger. Notes in class? I expect better from the Head Girl. See me after the lesson.” Hermione could feel the heat rising in her cheeks as a few students stared at her. Draco let out a heavy sigh, and Hermione turned back, giving him an apologetic grimace. When class ended, Harry and Ron tried to hang back.

            “No, you two should go. Get everything ready, I’ll meet you all there.” They turned to leave. “Be nice to Draco!” She hissed, and Ron scoffed again. When they were gone, Lucius closed the classroom door, finally speaking. He read the entire note aloud, pacing slowly in front of the door, finally reading her what Draco had written back

            “I’ll go, but only because you look so sexy when you beg.” He paused, disgusted, before looking back at the note and adding “winking face...” Another brief moment allowed her to stew: he waited until she met his scrutinizing eyes before speaking again. “Miss Granger, you barge into my office, three days ago, demanding a better grade, yet today you are too busy passing notes to pay attention. Does that seem very fair to you?” Hermione shook her head, realizing how right he was.

            “In my defense, sir, I truly don’t believe you gave me the grade I deserved to begin with. I’m usually a very good student.”

            “Oh, I see.” Lucius sneered. “It’s my class that you simply refuse to take seriously...”

            “But that’s not what I meant-” Hermione’s sentence broke off as Lucius stepped towards her, his eyes menacing, yet the witch couldn’t help but gape at him.

            “What do you mean, Miss Granger?” He was far too close to her and Hermione could feel her pulse increase, her breaths coming faster. Had he always been so bloody beautiful? The witch couldn’t think clearly and she tried to shake the fog from her brain. “Miss Granger, I am waiting.”

            “I-I...” Hermione couldn’t respond, still staring up into his burning grey eyes... He took another step towards her, their bodies nearly touching.

            “Yes, what is it, Miss Granger?” Lucius asked playfully. Hermione mumbled a soft reply and the wizard leaned forward.

            “What was that?”

            “I need to kiss you.” Hermione responded urgently, before gripping the front of his robes and pulling him down to her height. Finally, his lips met hers and the world around her shattered into pieces. She opened her mouth immediately, allowing his tongue access. He pulled back, resting his forehead on hers.

            “You taste so sweet, pet.” He kissed her again, long and hard, and Hermione’s body melted into his. Soon, she felt his hardness against her stomach and gasped.

            “I need you, Lucius. I need to feel you inside me...” In one quick motion, Lucius swept her off her feet and carried her into his office, locking the door behind them. This time, the wizard undressed her slowly, first sliding her robes off, then unbuttoning her shirt. When her white, lace bra was revealed to him, he groaned, pulling the cups down, so they pushed her breasts up in an exquisite manner. Lucius removed her shoes and skirt before kneeling in front of her. The wizard slowly slid her knickers down, marveling at the slick trail they left on her thighs. He looked up into her eyes as he slid two fingers into her wet cunt, enjoying the way her eyes fluttered closed and her head fell back.

            “So wet for me already, love...” he breathed at her. He pushed her back until she was sitting on his desk, before kneeling once more. When Hermione realized what he was going to do, she tried to protest, pushing him away, feeling embarrassed. “None of that, now. I want to taste you...” He lowered his head and ran his tongue along her seam, causing Hermione to moan. Her hands slowly slid into his hair as she enjoyed his attentions. Lucius returned his fingers to her core and began to work them in and out. With every passing moment, Hermione lost more and more control, wriggling on top of his desk. Her erratic moans and mutters filled the office.

            “Oh, fuck... Please, Professor. Please make me come...” Lucius gave in to her needs, pressing his fingers up against her g-spot and sucking hard on her clit. “Yes, gods yes! Lucius!” She screamed his name as she fell over the edge, her body shuddering with bliss. When the waves of ecstasy finally passed, Hermione looked up at the wizard.

            “May I... Return the favor, sir?” She asked, her cheeks turning pink. She had never been interested in oral sex before, but now she wanted to taste him as well. Lucius nodded, and she pulled herself off the desk, kneeling in front of him. She took her time with his belt and zip, and when his trousers finally slid down, the wizard let out a groan, his hard length springing free. Hermione slowly licked the head, wrapping her hand around his shaft. When Lucius let out a loud moan, the witch smiled in satisfaction. She took the head and slowly wrapped her lips around it, sliding her mouth up the shaft. Each time she moved he moaned, and she slowly slid further up, finally taking him more fully into her mouth. When he finally hit the back of her throat, Lucius hissed.

            “Fuck, yes, princess. Take my cock, take all of me.” Hermione held him there, at the back of her throat, trying not to gag. She slid back and forth, taking him into her mouth once more. Lucius gripped the back of her hair and began fucking her face at a maddening pace. “Listen to me, little witch.” Hermione looked up at Lucius with watery eyes. “You are mine now,” he paused and let out a hiss of pleasure. “No one else is to touch you, do you understand, Hermione?” Hermione nodded slightly, making a humming sound. “Say it, witch.” Hermione pulled away, and Lucius watched as saliva strung between his cock and her mouth.

            “Yes, Lucius. I’m yours.” She gripped him and pulled him completely inside her mouth again.

            “That goes for Draco, as well.” Hermione gave him a puzzled look, but hummed in agreement, not stopping her ministrations. She sucked hard on the head and she quickly stoked his shaft up and down with her hand. The wizard’s head fell back and she increased her pace. Hermione reached down, gently fondling his balls and he came, quite suddenly in her mouth. Not sure what else to do, the witch swallowed, grimacing at the strange flavor and texture. Lucius pulled her up, kissing her forehead.

            “Thank you, little witch.” Hermione smiled and then looked up at him.

            “Sir, what did you mean about Draco? Surely you don’t think I’d-“

            “You may not, pet, but Draco is obviously interested in you.” Hermione shook her head.

            “We are just friends, Lucius, I assure you.” He nodded, kissing her softly on the lips. Hermione began dressing and Lucius righted himself quickly. When she finally headed back to the classroom and picked up her things, Lucius stopped her.

            “I want to see you again, pet.” Hermione nodded.

            “Soon.” Hermione murmured, picking up her bag. She left without bidding him goodbye, and Lucius said nothing else to her. It was only after she left the classroom that she realized she had forgotten her knickers. By the time Hermione arrived down by Hagrid’s hut, the picnic had been completely set up, and her five friends were lounging about. Luna and Draco were adamantly conversing about something, while Harry, Ginny, and Ron were laughing together. It made Hermione smile to see Draco fitting in with her friends to some extent.

            “Hello!” Hermione grinned.

            “Finally!” Ron shouted, “We have been waiting for you so we can eat!” Hermione rolled her eyes. Always, Ron has his mind on food. Hermione sat next to Luna and Draco gave her an odd look.

            “What’s wrong with your hair, Granger?” Hermione reaches back with wide eyes, realizing her bun had become a tangled ponytail during her tryst with Lucius. The witch quickly fixed her hair back up, smiling shyly. Harry and Ron had begun digging for food, and Draco joined them.

            The six students sat together and ate, mostly in silence, but occasionally making small talk. Hermione was pleasantly surprised at how well Draco seemed to be getting along with everybody. Well, Ron wasn’t particularly warming up to him, but everyone else treated him amicably. For the first time, in a long time, Hermione felt completely content and happy. After lunch, the girls and boys split up, The Head Girl and her friends lying back on the large tartan blanket, staring up at the clouds.

            “So, Hermione, you and Draco, huh?” Ginny giggled. The Head Girl rolled her eyes.

            “No, Gin. Draco and I are just friends.”

            “Mm-hmmm...” Came Ginny’s disbelieving response. Hermione sighed. Why did no one seem to believe her when it came to Draco? The girls talked randomly about classes, their expectations for the rest of the year, and after school. When the boys all burst into laughter, the girls sat up in surprise.

            “Well, they’re finally getting along.” Luna said in that dreamy voice of hers. Hermione could not stop grinning during their entire afternoon together. That happiness quickly vanished as the Head Girl’s potions lesson ended in disaster. While Hermione loved Neville to bits, being paired with him for potions was a sure-fire way to fail. The witch hated the annoyed and disappointed look Snape wore when she messed up. By dinner, Hermione was in a foul mood and sat sulking at the table with her friends.

            “Mione,” Ron started, talking through a mouth full of food. “It’s really not that bad, it’s just potions. Can’t expect to impress the greasy git every lesson.”

            “You just don’t understand, Ron. My grades are important to me, to my future.” Ron just shrugged and continued eating. Hermione rubbed her forehead, glancing up at the head table. Lucius gave her a small smirk, but Hermione grew worried when she noticed Snape staring at her, before glancing at Lucius. Surely, he couldn’t know anything? Hermione looked away nervously before glancing up again, he was still looking at her. Maybe the witch’s pairing with Neville hadn’t been an accident after all...

            Much to the disappointment of Hermione and her professor, the next three weeks were incredibly busy. The holidays were fast approaching. Luna and Ginny joined Hermione on a bright and cold Saturday morning, the three girls getting ready for their visit to Hogsmeade. At breakfast, the Head Girl was surprised to receive an owl, delivering a short note.

_Leave your friends at 3 pm. Meet me at Tomes and Scrolls._

            The note was not signed, but Hermione was sure of the sender and smiled softly before hiding the note away. The witch began wracking her brain, wondering whether she should get a gift for Lucius for Christmas. Was it necessary, was he going to get her something, would he think she was some desperate child? What do you buy for someone who already has everything? Questions spun around in her head. The Head Girl walked to the village with Draco on her left and Luna on her right.

            The trio took their time in each shop, occasionally buying a Christmas gift for someone. Hermione managed to finish her entire list, as well as finding a wonderful gift for Lucius. At exactly three, Hermione made an excuse to her friends and snuck away to the book store. Inside, Hermione pretended to browse, wondering when Lucius would make an entrance. A few minutes later, the witch felt a hand curl around her neck.

            “Stay silent, follow my lead.” Lucius whispered in her ear and Hermione tried not to tremble under his touch.

            “Yes, sir.” She whispered back. He guided her towards the back of the store, and towards a wall.

            “Step through the wall, you will not hit it, pet.” The witch closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trusting the man who had, in so little time, somehow claimed her body and soul. She felt a shimmer around her as she stepped through, and when she opened her eyes, her jaw dropped. The pair was surrounded by stacks and crates of books, clearly a storage room, but in the center of the room was a candlelit table set for two. Hermione tried to fight back the tears in her eyes. Never had she expected this.

            “As much as I love my office, I wanted to spend some time with you elsewhere.” Lucius whispered before kissing the side of her neck.

            “It’s wonderful, Lucius, thank you!” She threw her arms around his neck and he chuckled. He removed her jacket and invited her to sit, serving them both a glass of wine.

            “Are you looking forward to the holidays this year, pet?” Lucius asked, serving her bread and a salad. Hermione stared at him for a moment, trying to wrap her brain around the fact that Lucius Malfoy was serving her like a normal muggle would.

            “Um… Yes, I’m quite excited. Which reminds me, um...” Hermione fidgeted, feeling uncomfortable.

            “What is it, Hermione?”

            “Umm, well, I was just wondering if you were getting me a present? Not that I need one, mind you! But I got you something, and I don’t want you to think I’m some lovesick schoolgirl, I just felt like it was a good idea at the time... And now... I feel rather foolish.” Hermione fidgeted with her napkin, embarrassed at her babbling. The room was silent for a moment and Hermione felt like she was going to cry.

            “Hermione, look at me.” The witch complied, feeling stupid. “Why on earth would you feel foolish? I feel very flattered and extremely special to be receiving any sort of gift from such a remarkable witch.” He paused, taking a sip of wine. “And yes, I did get you something.” Hermione smiled and looked up at him in surprise. Lucius just continued eating as though he hadn’t said anything out of the ordinary. The two ate in silence for a while, but a thought has been nagging the witch for a while and she had to speak her mind.

            “Why me?” Lucius looked up at her, eyebrow raised and she continued, “Well, there’s a million other witches out there, prettier witches, pureblood witches...” Hermione was unable to finish her sentence, she shrugged, taking another sip of her wine. Lucius rose, fetching another course for them. When he returned with their plates, he finally spoke.

            “I haven’t always been a good man, Hermione. I let my family’s age-old beliefs guide my life. More often than not, I will let you down, miserably... I owe you so much, Miss Granger, my family does. You are what made me change, you are the only person who can purify me.”

            “But, how-” Hermione tried to ask, but Lucius continued.

            “Muggles study psychology, do they not?” Hermione nodded. “Any psychologist would be able to tell you how my childhood conditioned me, how my father trained me to be just like him. In many ancient pureblood families, only two things matter: power and wealth. Surely the Malfoys had plenty of both. But for my father, and eventually myself, it was never enough. My father joined the Dark Lord when I was still in school, naturally, there was no other path for me to follow. I married Narcissa, conceived an heir, but, still, I needed more. When the Dark Lord took me in as a favorite, I thought surely it would be my ticket to power and fortune. And then I met a little witch, who shattered all my prior notions of muggle-borns. Draco, naturally, talked incessantly about you, nearly as much as Potter. And then, again, in The Department of Mysteries, your strength, fearlessness, loyalty, power. It impressed me considerably. Still, I ignored that feeling in my gut, continued serving, hoping to earn my way back into the Dark Lord’s favor. Until you were brought to the manor... I stood there, watching you scream and writhe in pain, and there was nothing I could do... That was... The lowest I've ever felt... But being here with you now... I feel like I am redeemable.” Hermione smiled softly, stunned at how much he confided in her.

            “Nobody is all bad Lucius. Except maybe Voldemort,” The wizard winced at her casual use of the name, but she ignored it. “You’re a good man, under all the arrogance and anger. You love your family and wanted to protect them. You have never been beyond redemption, Lucius.” Lucius blinked at her for a moment, before shoving the contents on the table to the floor, reaching out to her. Hermione complied instantly, climbing on top of the table before being pulled into his arms.

            “Kiss me, witch, let me taste you.” Hermione melted against Lucius, inviting him to deepen the kiss. Before they knew it, they were both undressed and Lucius was thrusting inside her once again. Hermione cried out again and again as she came, her lover spilling himself inside her. They stayed pressed against each other for some time before the witch realized it was growing late and began to dress.

            "I'm not sure where I'm going to tell my friends I’ve been for nearly two hours. I really should be going, though." Picking up her shopping bags, she turned to leave, but Lucius pulled her back into his arms, kissing her fiercely.

            "Thank you, Hermione."

            "For what?" Hermione asked, puzzled.

            "Just being here with me." Hermione smiled and said goodbye, before heading out into the cold air once again.


	3. Revelries and Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Break will reveal a secret. How will Hermione feel returning to school and seeing Lucius?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I own none of the characters, settings, or plotline of the original Harry Potter works. This story is for fun! Kat, Nessa, and Jas did amazing helping me with this chapter! Raise your wands for them, because these girls are super dedicated! Chapter four has been started but will probably be a week or so before it is finished, be patient! Please read and review!
> 
> For my inspirations for dresses and jewelry for this chapter, check out  
> https COLON// www DOT tumblr DOT com/blog/wheretheheartisfanfic

**Chapter 3 - Revelries and Revelations**

            Time passed quickly and Hermione only saw Lucius in private once more before Christmas was upon them. The four students made the trip to the Burrow together, just like old times. On Christmas Eve, the Weasley family and their friends sat around the fire, hot cocoa in hand, telling stories and laughing together. Luna and her father joined them as well. Hermione felt a strange mix of love and pain as she thought of the people who weren’t there with them, and suddenly she spoke.

            “I just wanted to take a moment to express how grateful I am, to have such an incredible group of witches and wizards to consider my own family. You all mean the world to me. I also want to pay my respects to those we have lost…” She looked up at her best friend. “Your parents, Sirius, Dumbledore,” Hermione paused and looked around at everyone. “Mad-Eye, Dobby, Remus, Tonks, Fred…” Hermione choked back a sob. “I want us to remember what amazing people they were, and all the moments we shared, and how lucky we were to have them in our lives, for however long we did. Most importantly, nights like this, family and friends all together. This is what they were all fighting for…” The room was silent and somber for a moment, as everyone raised their glasses and contemplated the witch’s words.

            “Hermione is right.” Harry finally spoke. “This is what we all were fighting for. Peace, safety, happiness. On the note of happiness, there is no one I would rather share this moment with than the lot of you. Harry turned abruptly and knelt on the floor in front of Ginny Weasley. “Ginevra Molly Weasley, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?” Ginny covered her mouth in surprise, blinking back tears. Finally, she nodded and Harry picked her up in his arms, spinning them around as Ginny giggled in delight. The wizard placed a beautiful, princess cut ring on his fiancée’s finger while everyone clapped and whistled excitedly. The whole household went to bed feeling lighter and happier than they had in a long time.

            Hermione awoke the next morning excited for breakfast and presents. Molly knitted her a beautiful blanket. Harry bought her a gorgeous gold and diamond bracelet. The witch rolled her eyes when she opened Ron’s gift: Quidditch Through The Ages. Well, at least it was a book, she could add it to her library. George gifted Hermione a box of daydream charms. Ginny gave her a beautiful black dress made of fine silk. Hermione couldn’t help but laugh when she opened Draco’s gift, a box of very pretty, expensive quills. The witch had bought Draco nearly the same exact set.

            Hermione waited until she was alone to open her gift from Lucius, gasping in surprise. Her present was a gold choker with floral and feather-shaped embellishments. Deep green jewels sparkled in their gold settings. Three giant emeralds on the front hung in a teardrop fashion. It was nothing short of breathtaking. If Lucius had wanted to lay claim to her, he seemed to think jewelry was the way to do it. Hermione wasn’t even sure if she would ever have an occasion to wear it.

            When she finally came downstairs, Hermione’s friends thanked her for their gifts. Ron had received a gift basket filled with goodies from every sweet shop imaginable. George was much more difficult to find a gift for; Hermione had worked hard to find something special for him. Hermione had collected a few pictures of the twins and set them as a collage in a frame. The second part of the gift was even harder. Hermione had written and flooed with an Unspeakable of her acquaintance for weeks, in order to obtain the potion she presented him in a shiny glass bottle.

            “What does it do?” he asked?

            “I can’t say out loud.” She whispered. “What was done to make and purchase this potion… was highly illegal.” George grinned.

            “My kind of potion, then…” Hermione smiled and leaned closer.

            “After you retire to your room, and are certain you are alone, take three drops by mouth, then, let three drops fall to the floor in front of you.” George gave her a curious look. “George, just trust me.” He nodded and then gave her a smile. Harry and Ginny had also received a set of matching burgundy dress robes and a dress, Harry’s with Griffin cuff links, for the pair to wear on New Year’s Eve.

            “Congratulations, again, you two.” Hermione grinned. As the afternoon slowed, everyone split up and Hermione sat out on the lawn with a book. It was cold out, but the blanket Molly had made her was perfect. Though her book was open, the witch eyed the pages blindly, thinking about Lucius and hoping he was having a good Christmas with Draco. She wondered if he had opened his present yet. Molly came out and sat beside her.

            “Boy on the brain?” she asked, giving Hermione a knowing smile.

            “Of course not.” Hermione rolled her eyes for emphasis. “Molly, how come Bill and Fleur didn’t join us this year?” she asked, trying to change the subject. Molly smiled and launched into her story about Bill and Fleur’s trip to America…

 

 

            Lucius waited until he had a moment to be alone, before opening the present from Hermione. The gift box was lined in deep green velvet, wrapped in silver paper and a black ribbon. Inside was a simple, black, leather journal. Feeling slightly disappointed, the wizard began to look for a quill.

_I’m not sure exactly how I should use this. I haven’t owned a journal since the age of sixteen. I know it’s the thought that counts._

            Lucius paused for a moment, unsure of whether he should even continue writing. His eyes widened in surprise as the book began to warm up in his hands.

_Hello, Love._

            Hermione’s flowing script appeared before his eyes, lingering for a few moments and then fading away. Lucius blinked a few times.

_It’s not meant to be an actual diary, in case you haven’t already figured that out. If it was a regular journal, I am happy to see you would appreciate the sentiment. I hope you are having a happy Christmas. Feel free to write to me whenever you have a few moments alone._

_Yours,_

_Hermione Granger_

            The wizard stared at the last three words until they completely faded away. Yours. Was she? Unfortunately, Lucius was not able to have another moment alone the rest of the day. He hoped Hermione wouldn’t be too cross with him.

 

 

Hermione went to sleep Christmas night feeling slightly disappointed. The witch had hoped Lucius would have written back to her sometime during the day. She didn’t like being so far away from him. When she finally found herself in bed, she tossed and turned for hours before finally falling asleep. On Boxing Day, the trio took a trip to Diagon Alley together. Hermione stopped in to see George, who had a huge smile plastered to his face. As soon as the wizard set eyes on Hermione, he rushed forward, throwing his arms around Hermione.

“I will never be able to thank you enough, love. How on earth did you-“ Hermione held up her hand and shook her head.

“I really CAN’T talk about it.” She paused and smiled. “It did work, though?” George nodded.

“It was so strange,” he whispered, pulling the witch close. “seeing Fred again, talking to him. It was really him, wasn’t it?” he asked.

“Yes.” Hermione whispered back. “Yes, it was really him. Someday, I’ll tell you more about it.” When George finally released her, she grinned. “You are part of my family, George. I just want you to be happy.” Soon after, she joined Ron and Harry for lunch. The trio sat down together, for once feeling grateful for their fame. They had been seated instantly and had been greeted and sat instantly; for once Hermione was grateful to be part of the famed “Golden Trio.” Even she had to admit, the perks of being a war heroine were nice sometimes. Their service was exceptional; after just a few minutes, Hermione was enjoying soup, bread rolls, and salad.

            “So, Hermione, after school… You going to apply at the ministry?” Harry asked. Hermione shook her head.

            “To be honest, I’m not really sure yet. I might just go into R&D, I haven’t really decided. I’m just going to wait and see how my NEWT’s go first.” Harry nodded and Hermione turned back to Ron. “What about you, Ron? Still determined to go into the academy with Harry?” Ron just nodded and then continued stuffing his face. The three friends were nearly finished with their meals when Hermione spotted Draco Malfoy. The witch politely excused herself. As she approached the blonde, Hermione was unable to hold back her grin.

            “Thanks for the quill set.” She said, nudging Draco playfully.” Draco broke into a smile.

            “Thank you, as well, kitten. Great minds do think alike, I suppose. How was your Christmas?”

            “It was lovely.” Hermione replied. “Christmas with the Weasleys always is. What about you?”

            “Same as always. Mother and Father invited Snape over. He’s my Godfather, you know?” Hermione nodded as the blonde continued to speak, but she didn’t hear anything else he said. Slowly she focused back on her friend and caught the end of his last two sentences. “It was dreadfully boring. I usually escape to Theo’s house by mid-afternoon.”

            “Huh…” Hermione replied, trying to sound casual as her brain began to work in overdrive. “I always thought your parents split up. That was the story, after the war, at least. Draco snorted.

            “Since when are you the tabloid reading type, Granger?” Draco said playfully. “Their marriage isn’t perfect, no one’s is. But yeah, they’re still together.”

            “I see… I’m sorry, it’s not really my business anyway.” The witch replied. “So, are you anywhere near ready for NEWT’s? I’m terrified, to be honest.” Draco chuckled.

            “Honestly, you’ll do fine, love. They don’t call you the brightest witch of our age for nothing.” Hermione smiled, feeling her cheeks heat up.

            “Thanks, Draco.” Theodore Nott approached the pair.

            “Hello, Granger.”

            “Theo.” Hermione nodded politely. “I’d better be going. See you at school.” The witch headed back to her friends.

            The next few days passed slowly, and the cold, wet weather did little to lift Hermione’s spirits. As soon as the witch returned from Diagon Alley with the boys, she had tossed the journal into the bottom of her trunk and decided not to give it another glance. Lucius had lied to her, by omission at least, and Hermione wasn’t interested in becoming a homewrecker.  Instead, she focused on spending time with the people who had become her family. She took special care to spend time with George, who already seemed happier than he had in a long time. The wizard seemed to enjoy her company, and Hermione enjoyed learning about his business and the magic behind some of the products. Molly taught Hermione a few of her recipes and everyone complimented the young witch on her cooking. When the time came to return to Hogwarts, Hermione almost didn’t want to go back. The Burrow had become her safe haven, her home. Instead of riding the train, the group of friends simply apparated into Hogsmeade and trekked up the hill together, tossing snowballs and laughing until their lungs burned. They were surprised to be greeted near the castle entrance by their potions professor.

            “Welcome back.” Snape’s smooth voice drawled. “I sincerely hope you are all ready for the term ahead of you, as it will not be easy. I suggest you all go unpack.” His eyes landed on Hermione and lingered for a moment as he continued. “I’m sure you are all eager to put your… gifts… away.” His emphasis on the word "gifts" caused Hermione’s eyes to widen. How much did he know about Lucius and her sneaking about? When Hermione was finally alone in her room, she opened her trunk and fetched the leather-bound book. The heat of the journal nearly burned her fingers, a consequence of her ignoring her messages for far too long. Hermione finally opened the book, each message appearing in order, before eventually fading away.

_Hello, pet. Did you like your present? Now that I know exactly how to use yours, I find I like it very much._

_I’m sorry I couldn’t write yesterday, things were busy. I hope you had a happy Christmas, love._

_Yours_

_Lucius_

            Hermione scoffed and rolled her eyes at the rubbish he had written. A moment after the words finally faded, another message appeared.

_Hello, little witch. It has been two days since I have written. I hope you are busy having fun, not cross with me. Hoping you are well._

_LM_

            Hermione smiled softly. Even though she was still angry with him, it was nice to know that he had been thinking about her, too. His final entry appeared.

_I wonder what it is that I’ve done to make my little witch ignore me so cruelly. I miss your lips, your scent… My consolation is that soon I will lay my eyes upon your pretty face again._

_Lucius_

            Hermione sighed, tossing the book into the drawer of her nightstand. At dinner that night, she talked with Neville and Luna, her eyes avoiding the head table at all cost. Part of her desperately wanted to look up at Lucius, even if only to throw her plate at that handsome, arrogant face. Eventually, she sighed and pushed herself from the table, bidding her friends goodnight. On her way out, she stopped at the Slytherin table.

            “Hey, Zabini,” Blaise glanced up at her “Can you take my patrol tonight? I’ll owe you a favor.” The wizard nodded.

            “Is everything alright, Granger?” Draco asked, seeming concerned.

            “I’m just tired,” Hermione replied. “Hopefully a good night’s sleep will help. Thanks, Blaise.” The head girl made her way up to Gryffindor Tower. Once again, Hermione was unable to sleep, a nagging feeling in her stomach. She opened her drawer for a dreamless sleep, but hesitated when she saw the journal. The witch reached out and ran her fingers along the spine. The book was warm. Hermione took a deep breath and opened it.

_Hermione._

_You won’t even look at me. We have been apart less than two weeks._

_What has happened?_

            Hermione blinked back tears as she slid the book back into her drawer. _What in the bloody hell is wrong with me? I’m stronger than this._ She decided not to dwell on it. Instead, she gulped down a vial of dreamless sleep and faded off into the bliss of unconsciousness. The next morning dawned bright, but grey, matching Hermione’s mood. The witch pulled her hair back into a high ponytail, her long curls falling like a stream down her back. She pulled on jeans and a black jumper, slipping her robes over her clothes. Again, she sat and talked politely with her friends, but had no appetite. She picked at her toast, forcing herself to keep her eyes down. There was no class, but Hermione did have a private lesson with Snape that day. On her way to her lesson, Hermione was gripped suddenly by the arm and pulled into an empty classroom, the door closing quickly behind her. The witch spun around, angrily, ready to hex someone, when Lucius Malfoy stepped close, his scent invading her senses.

            “Alright, pet, what is it?” Hermione stared at him blankly, purposefully keeping her emotions in check.

            “Hello, Professor Malfoy. How was your Christmas?” She asked, emotionless. Lucius Malfoy blinked down at her, confused as ever.

            “So, are we back to student and professor, then?” Hermione nodded and then attempted to maneuver around him.

            “I have to get to my lesson, Professor. Excuse me.” Lucius reached out, taking her hand in his.

            “Hermione. Talk to me.” The witch snatched her hand away as though his touch burned. She turned to face him, her anger finally bubbling over.

            “Talk to you?” Hermione hissed. “I don’t want to talk to you, I don’t want to listen to you! If it weren’t for the fact that I need your class to graduate, I would never lay eyes on you again!” It was strange to Hermione, to see a man like Lucius gape, but that is exactly what he did. The wizard stared at her, his jaw dropped open, for a long while before finally composing himself.

            “I see. And what have I done to anger you so?”

            “Tell me, Lucius, how was your Christmas?” He opened his mouth to reply, but his confused look cause Hermione’s anger to flare once again. “How was your Christmas with your fucking wife?” She yelled, trying to blink back the tears in her eyes. Hermione was sure the wizard’s eyes could not get any wider as comprehension finally dawned on his face. Lucius reached out to her once again, but she backed away.

            “That’s what this is about, love? Narcissa?” Hermione shook her head.

            “No, this is not about Narcissa. You have every right to be with your wife.” Hermione spit the words at him. “You don’t, however, have the right to fuck me whenever it’s convenient and then just go back to her as you choose.” Hermione’s voice hardened, determination fueling her words. “Despite the impression our previous interaction may have given you, I am not a whore, and I refuse to be treated like one.”

            “A whore…” Lucius echoed softly, looking stunned. “That’s what you think this is? That’s what you believe I think of you?”

            “I don’t know what you think of me. I do know what I’m done with… Whatever this was. Go back to your wife, Lucius.” Without another word, the witch turned on her heels and rushed out of the classroom, leaving a shocked wizard in her wake. By the time she made it to the dungeons, Snape was pacing back and forth.

            “I’m so sorry, Professor,” Hermione said softly as she took her seat. “I was speaking with Professor Malfoy about something rather important.” Hermione could swear his face softened just a bit.

            “Five points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger. See to it that your tardiness doesn’t become a regular occurrence. Instructions are on the board, get started.” Hermione nodded and set to work, happy to have something to distract her brain. At the end of the lesson, Hermione’s potion was impeccable. Snape very nearly confirmed that himself, nodding before marking her grade in his book. A nod from Severus Snape was as good as an applause. The rest of the day passed in a blur, the Head Girl’s thoughts blurred and unfocused.

Hermione had patrol scheduled that night with Theodore Nott. The pair agreed to split up and cover separate areas of the castle. The witch walked silently, keeping to the shadows, listening for any disturbances. Hermione preferred to be patrolling the towers, but Theo had said it was her turn for the dungeons. The witch simply assumed there was probably someone Theo wanted to meet. Hermione paused for a moment when she heard muffled voices coming from the potions classroom. The witch quietly pushed the cracked door open before peeking in. The classroom was empty, so Hermione pushed the door open completely. The voices were louder but still distorted behind the office door, which was cracked open as well. Hermione crept forward on her tiptoes, curiosity getting the better of her. She pressed her ear to the door.

“It doesn’t matter what I say at this point, Severus.” There was no reply, only the small clink of a class being set down.

            “You’ll be fine, Lucius. You always are.” Unable to resist, Hermione peeked through the crack. Snape and Lucius were sitting together on the black, leather sofa. The witch peered around, taking in the fireplace, the shelves lined with books. When her eyes landed on her professors once again, Hermione’s jaw dropped open. Lucius and Snape were sitting far too close together, Snape’s hand was set on Malfoy’s thigh.

“Not now, Severus.” The blonde sighed, pushing Snape’s hand away.

“Nonsense,” Snape’s velvety voice crooned. Gone was the snarky, sarcastic bastard, it seemed. In his stead was a dark, smooth talker. Hermione didn’t know whether the scene taking place was incredibly sexy, or simply bizarre. “You know, there’s nothing wrong with a little comfort, Lucius.” Snape leaned forward, his hand brushing the side of Lucius’ face, and for a moment, Hermione thought they were going to kiss. Just before their lips met, Snape’s gaze caught sight of the door and he froze, eyes widening.

The witch’s breath caught in her throat, her blood running cold. For a moment she couldn’t move. Then adrenaline and instinct took over. Hermione quickly backed away. As soon as she made it out to the corridor, Hermione was sprinting. Even when her lungs began to ache, she kept running. When she reached the floor to go up to Gryffindor Tower, Hermione stopped. Following sheer instinct, she rushed into the nearest alcove, pulled the tapestry back, and pressed herself flat against the icy stone wall. An instant later, Hermione heard footsteps approaching from two different directions. The witch covered her mouth with her hand and mentally reminded herself to stay calm.

“Are you even sure it was her, Severus?” came the voice of her ex-lover.

“No, of course not.” Snape spit venomously. “After all, I’ve only had her in my classroom for seven years.” Lucius sighed.

            “Well, there’s no one here, is there Sev?” After a minute of silence, their footsteps slowly faded down the long hallway. Hermione peeked out from behind the tapestry, checking to see if the coats was clear. Just as her professors were about to round the corner, Theo nearly bumped into them. “Ahh, Mister Nott. Patrol?”

“Yes, sir.” Theo replied, spotting Hermione behind them.

“And where have you been patrolling this evening?” Snape questioned. Hermione made a gesture to him, pointing at the floor.

“Umm, down in the dungeons. Checking on the Hufflepuffs, you know.” Hermione’s shoulders sagged in relief.

“Nothing out of the ordinary, then?” Lucius asked.

“No, sir.” Theo replied. The teachers bid him goodnight and continued on. Hermione let out a huge breath. After checking that Snape and Malfoy were gone, Theo turned to Hermione. “What was that all about Granger?” Hermione just shook her head, blushing. “What’s wrong? Caught Malfoy and Snape shagging?” When Hermione’s eyes nearly popped out of her head, Theo laughed. “Seriously? Fuck, I would have loved to see your face when you saw them.”

“Wait, you know this already? Is this common knowledge or something? I nearly had a heart attack!” Theo continued to chuckle.

“Not really common knowledge, but given how close our families used to be, I spent a lot of time at Draco’s place when I was younger. Believe me, it was a shock the first time I saw them too.”

“But Lucius Malfoy is married!” Hermione replied. “Surely Narcissa wasn’t okay with…” He grinned.

“If you define “okay with” as participating, then I’m sure she was fine with it. I mean, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy have always been pretty open in that department. Maybe that’s part of the reason they aren’t together now.”

“Draco told me on Boxing Day, that his parents are together, though?” Hermione’s head was beginning to ache.

“Well, they’re still married, yeah. But they sleep in separate bedrooms. I haven’t seen them even touch each other since before the war started. I’m pretty sure they’re only still married for the sake of appearances. And for the sake of their son.”

“Hmmm. Interesting. Snape, though? That’s just strange.” Theo just laughed and shook her head.

“I think you’re in shock, Granger. Better get to bed.” Hermione nodded and the two parted ways. Without a second thought, Hermione pulled out another dreamless sleep, gulped it down, and fell into her bed. The next day, Hermione was quiet as she contemplated the night before. Hermione wondered if there was a way to make things right with Lucius, but the thought of apologizing made her feel foolish. She decided she would swallow her pride and go see him in the evening, before the party. After all, New Years was the perfect time for a fresh start.The witch waited in the shadows until the coast was clear, and then crept into the DADA classroom, locking the door behind her. She took a deep breath and knocked on his office door.

“Come in.” Lucius called softly. As Hermione entered, the wizard barely gave her a glance, and then continued writing. After more than a minute of silence, Lucius sighed and set his quill down. “Need something, Miss Granger?”

“I, um…” Hermione fidgeted, finally letting out a deep breath “Look, Lucius, I’m sorry. I-“

“Oh, now it’s Lucius, hmm?” The wizard sneered at her. “I am a busy man, Miss Granger. I don’t have time for little games with fickle girls. If you aren’t here to talk about my class, you may leave.” The wizard went back to his writing, and Hermione left, feeling defeated. Instead of wallowing in the dreadful feeling, Hermione headed up to Ginny’s room so the girls could get ready for the New Year’s Eve party.

McGonagall had wanted to do something to bring everyone together, and it seemed like a lot of students had come back to Hogwarts early just to attend. As Hermione got ready with the girls, she began to feel her worries fading. The witch allowed her friends to twist and pull her hair into sleek curls, pinning them up. She left a few tendrils loose to frame her face. Ginny did Hermione’s makeup, creating a beautiful smokey eye, but they decided to keep her lips nude and glossy. Ginny left her own hair long and straight, falling down her back like a stream of fire. Luna wore her hair in a high pony, with little plum shaped earrings. When the three girls finally headed down the stairs to the Great Hall, the other students stared and whispered, making Hermione feel nervous.

“Ginny, everyone is staring…” Her friend rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, because we look amazing. Relax, Hermione.” Harry met Ginny at the base of the staircase, letting out a low whistle.

            “You look amazing, my love.” He whispered and Ginny smiled. Hermione stared at the couple, impressed at her gifting skills. Ginny’s dress looked absolutely amazing. It was a dark, deep red, made of velvet, with long sleeves. The neckline dipped into a low V on her chest, and the dress had a small train on the back. Neville joined Luna, who was wearing a pink cocktail dress with flouncy ruffles at the bottom. The looked absolutely adorable together. Ron, at the moment, was nowhere to be found, Hermione simply assumed he was off with some girl. Since Blaise Zabini was head boy, he and Hermione agreed to be partners for the party, to show inter-house unity. They both wore black, Hermione’s dress pure silk with a heart shaped bust. It clung to the Head Girl in all the right places, the mermaid style skirt falling to the floor in a long train. While Hermione’s dress and hair were enough to turn heads, the thick gold and emerald necklace she wore was enough to break necks. Zabini even let out a low whistle.

“Nice necklace, Granger.” Hermione smiled.

“Thanks, it was a present.” The witch replied with a sly grin. The pair entered The Great Hall together. The giant room was covered in gold and silver, and the candles sparkled in the enchanted night sky. The large Christmas tree still stood at the end of the hall, now covered in metallic tinsel. Hermione and Blaise stayed beside her friends for a few minutes, chatting, when Draco Malfoy joined the group, carrying two flute glasses.

“Care for a drink, Granger?” Hermione grinned at her friend. Most of the night passed in a blur of laughter and alcohol. Since Hermione and her friends were all of age, nobody discouraged them. Hermione danced with everybody, Ron, Harry, Draco, even Ginny and Luna together. When Hermione and Draco began their fourth glass, the pair stepped out into the courtyard, away from the noise.

“I never thanked you, you know,” Draco said softly. Hermione turned to him in surprise.

“For what?”

“Everything.” Draco smiled. “For not giving up on me, for forgiving me after the way I treated you for so long… For giving me a chance to be friends at the start of the year.” Hermione blushed, giving Draco an embarrassed smile.

“You’re welcome, I suppose. Everyone deserves a second chance, Draco.” Draco looked as though he was going to say something else, but then cheers and shouts filled the hall, everyone celebrating the new year. Without warning, the blonde leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Hermione’s lips. The witch reacted instantly, pulling away with wide eyes.

“Sorry, Granger.” Draco said, grinning. “A New Year’s kiss is good luck, you know.” Hermione smiled.

“Draco, you know you’ve become one of my close friends?” the witch asked softly. “I wouldn’t want anything to happen to mess that up.” Draco nodded.

“I know, Granger. Relax. I’m not pressuring you into anything.” Her friend responded.

“Thank you, Draco. Umm… I’m going to find Ginny, I’ll catch up with you later. Happy New Year!” The witch turned away and made her way back through the crowd to her red-headed friend. “Hey, I’m going to head up to bed. Tell the boys I have a headache.” Ginny looked at Hermione curiously. “I’ll tell you all about it tomorrow.” Ginny gave a small nod and the head girl snuck out of the hall as casually as she could.

 

 

Lucius sighed softly as he straightened his dress robe. His conversation, or lack of, with Hermione had been plaguing him for hours. He hadn’t meant to be so harsh with her, but what other choice did he have? The witch had ignored him for days, blew up in his face, and then just expects everything to be fine? Lucius was a grown wizard, who didn’t have times for games. Severus watched him for a moment before interrupting his thoughts.

“You look like you need a drink, Luc.” The blonde wizard straightened his robe once again.

“Fuck, yes. Ready?” Snape nodded and the pair headed down up to the Great Hall to join the festivities. As soon as they entered, Snape and Lucius delved into Hogwarts’ reserve of firewhiskey. Slowly, the hall began to fill with students and teachers alike. Lucius was on his third drink when Hermione entered the hall with Blaise Zabini. Lucius nearly dropped the glass, his mouth falling open in surprise.

The wizard’s eyes stayed glued to the Head Girl, taking in every inch of her. The silk hugged her body and he was strangely jealous that everyone in the room could see every curve. What surprised him the most was the fact that Hermione was actually wearing the necklace he had given her. His heartbeat quickened as he watched her move through the crowd with her friends. The night continued, all the while Lucius Malfoy’s eyes glued to the young witch.

As the blonde wizard continued to drink, Severus Snape watched his friend with darkened eyes. Lucius had nearly drunk himself to death immediately following the war. Severus often wondered if it was one of the reasons Narcissa had finally had enough. Watching him slowly melt down was a definite cause for concern. Midnight quickly approached as Hermione and Draco Malfoy made their way away from the crowd and into the courtyard. Snape continued to observe as his friend’s eyes followed the young witch and wizard.

When the young blonde leaned in suddenly and pressed his lips to Hermione’s, Snape watched the scene with interest. Hermione quickly pulled away, looking embarrassed. Lucius narrowed his eyes, his cheeks tinged pink. Knowing how Lucius felt about sharing, Severus could only imagine how livid his friend was at that moment. Hermione said something to Draco and the pair looked uncomfortable for a moment before the witch made some excuse and walked away.

Severus followed at a distance, his gaze drifting back and forth, from Hermione to Lucius. The Head Girl stopped and whispered frantically in Ginevra Weasley’s ear for a moment, before casually slipping out of the Great Hall. As the potions master watched Lucius follow, he sighed, setting down his glass. Severus was not looking forward to stepping into this situation...


End file.
